Study Date
Episode Summary Teddy is creating a video diary for Charlie. She shows Charlie eating bananas by holding the plate to her face. She introduces her family, starting with Amy, looking lovely. Amy says she should try sweet peas, eating to show how delicious they are. She spits back in the bowl. Teddy shows PJ, working on homework at the last minute as usual. PJ says that is yesterday's homework. Teddy shows Bob getting ready for work, and that his job is to kill bugs. Bob corrects her because he is a pest control specialist. Teddy says she is done, but Gabe goes downstairs, telling her she forgot someone. Teddy says she saved the best for last. Gabe tells Charlie she ruined his life. After she finishes, Amy tells everyone she'll go back to work for the first time ever since Charlie was born. Teddy complains to her Mom, saying that she has a study date with Spencer at the library. PJ guesses Teddy and Spencer will have a studly date, mocking kissing. Teddy tells him to go to his pillow. When Teddy asks Amy why she had another kid, Amy says three kids was too easy. Amy tells her that she just has to reschedule. Bob asks why Teddy scheduled a study date with a boy he doesn't know, and expects to know every detail of his children's lives. Gabe asks what school he goes to. Bob guesses it's a school named after a president. Bob then tells them to hurry up because he will drive them to school, and Gabe complains saying nobody fed him breakfast, but Bob simply replied with a "Let's Go!" Bob says he needs to drive him to Roosevelt. Gabe corrects him, it's Lincoln. Bob guesses that is right. Later that night, Amy tells Bob she's going to work, and gives her Charlie's schedule before she leaves. Bob says Big Daddy has this all under control, but Amy says that's not true. Amy reminds Bob that Charlie's toys are all over the place, and Bob says he was involved in the raising of four kids. Gabe asks him what his birthday is. He remembers it's July 12, but Gabe says it's November 23. Bob understands this. Amy wishes Charlie good luck, and kisses her and Bob. Gabe asks Bob if an average human can lick his own armpit. Bob tries licking his own armpit. Bob says they can, and asks if that was a science question. Gabe says it wasn't. Later, Spencer comes in. Spencer says hi. Teddy says hi, then Bob says hi. saying that he has a study date with Teddy at her house. Bob asks Teddy if she's talked to her mom about this, and Teddy replies, "Of course I did!" Fearing Amy, she changes her answer to "I'm pretty sure I did!" Teddy tells everyone to leave, but Spencer sees a giant bug in the living room. Bob says he's a pest control specialist, and asks about his ad on local cable for Bob's Bugs Be Gone. Teddy wonders how to make Bob be gone. Bob says he needs a diaper to change. Bob goes back, saying it's Charlie's diaper and not Bob's. Teddy tells Gabe to leave. Gabe asks when the hot guy Teddy talks about will get here. Teddy chases Gabe to leave. Spencer and Teddy start their study date. Spencer says he left his textbook at home, so Teddy offers to share. Teddy and Spencer look for pencils, but Spencer puts breath spray in his mouth and Teddy applies lip gloss. They tell each other that they both left their pencils at school. PJ announces his band, PJ and the Vibe. Spencer says Teddy must live next door to PJ. Teddy says PJ's his brother. Spencer apologizes, and Teddy does too. Teddy goes down, asking to keep it down. PJ says there's only one level in rock and roll, and it's loud. Emmett says they can work with Teddy's preferences. but PJ says the band is named PJ and the Vibe. Emmett asks why the Vibe doesn't have an opinion. He tells Teddy that he's the Vibe. Teddy says she got that, and Emmett asks if she got his vibe. PJ starts playing, and Teddy unplugs the cord. Teddy tells PJ that the cord is going somewhere else if she hears another noise. Emmett asks why Spencer is cheating on him. PJ says Emmett has no relationship with Teddy. Teddy goes back up to continue their study date. While studying, Spencer yawns and puts his arm around Teddy. She throws a squeaky duck at the radio to turn on music. The two nearly kiss, but was interrupted by Gabe. He complains that he's hungry, and Teddy tells him that there's a half-eaten sandwich in the fridge and to "knock himself out." Gabe then gives Teddy an angry glare and leaves. As they continue, Bob interrupts their study date once more, asking Teddy to watch Charlie. While walking down the stairs, he slips on a rubber duckie, and slides down the stairs, with Teddy saying "Nooo!", Charlie flying in the air, and Gabe satisfied with his sandwich. He catches her, and tells Teddy not to tell Amy. Bob asks Teddy to get PJ to start the bug truck to go to the hospital, complaining that his butt hurts. He also tells Teddy that she has to take care of the baby while he is gone. Teddy says "Nooo!" then changes her mind to okay. PJ drives Bob to the hospital. Bob says his butt is on fire. PJ says it's so weird because his band wrote a song with the same title. Bob says that's nice, and not to sing. PJ starts singing. PJ sees a buggy and punches Bob. PJ asks Bob if he wants to play the license plate game. Bob asks him to pay attention to driving. PJ says he found Michigan. Meanwhile, Teddy and Spencer continue their study date while babysitting Charlie. Spencer thinks he should go, but Teddy says that's not a good idea. Teddy says cellular respiration is when glucose and other compounds oxidize to form water and carbon dioxide. Charlie farts in the middle of studying. Teddy says it's also known as poop. At the hospital, PJ tells Bob to hang in, and slaps his butt. Bob feels the butt fire spreading. Bob asks PJ to blend in, but PJ says his face is too cute to blend in. Bob tells him to figure something out. He tries to blend in the hospital by putting on a coat. PJ tries to leave but sees Amy outside talking with a person. PJ runs in to a boy who has a fish hook stuck in his lips. He asks if PJ's the doctor, and introduces himself as Dr. Chandrasulewan. The boy asks if he's Indian, but PJ says they prefer to be called Native American. The boy is not sure if he's a real doctor because he looks young. PJ says the boy sounds like his wife. PJ asks what the problem is, and he yells that there's a fish hook in his lip, because his dad's "not a very good fisherman." PJ replies by saying "Hey, my dad's not a very good good walking-down-the-stairs man either." PJ pulls on the string, guessing he's 97 pounds. Back at the Duncan's house, Teddy is trying to get Charlie to sleep. Spencer shows up, helping Teddy by holding her shoulders. Emmett comes in, saying he must be in the ballroom. Emmett asks what Spencer is doing with his girlfriend. Spencer says Teddy is not her girlfriend. Emmett tells him to go outside. Spencer stands up, and Emmett says Spencer can walk him to his bike. Teddy gets a phone call from Mr. Dabney. Teddy tells her she has not seen her cat. Mrs. Dabney called because Gabe snuck into her house and is stealing her food. Mrs. Dabney yells at Gabe to get away from pie. Teddy tells Spencer not to go anywhere, and Emmett to go somewhere. Teddy immediately goes to her house to fetch Gabe. At the hospital, PJ does his best to hide from Amy. He runs into a hairy man who asks for a sponge bath. He runs out an sees Amy. Responding to Amy asking what PJ is doing, he says he's not giving sponge baths to big hairy baths. PJ walks backwards as Amy goes and trips, holding onto the curtain Bob is in, dragging it open. Amy sees Bob, who tells Pj that he did a good job. Amy says he promised not to drop Charlie, but Bob says it was an amazing catch. Amy says that she can't handle 4 children anymore, saying she's a horrible mother. Bob says he's ore a horrible father, and Amy knows. Bob says the other three kids are fine and points to PJ, who's a doctor. PJ tells her that the kids will all help in taking care of Charlie, and that when something goes wrong, they can all share the blame. The intercom calls Dr. Chandrasulewan to the operating room. PJ groans, saying it never ends. Meanwhile, Teddy finally arrives at Mrs. Dabney's house and fetches Gabe. Teddy says she shouldn't have let him in, but Gabe crawled through the cat door. She tells Mrs. Dabney that she is sorry about the incident. Gabe asks what Mrs. Dabney is fixing tomorrow, and she says it's the cat door to install a lock. As they go home, Gabe sits on Mrs. Dabney's porch. Teddy asks why, and Gabe asks why she's suddenly interested in him. Teddy says he's her little brother, and she's never interested in him. Teddy was kidding. Gabe says he's jealous of Charlie for taking all the attention. He feels like a loser middle kid, like Teddy. Teddy says she's not a loser, but Gabe asks why she's a loser. Teddy says she was the youngest child once, and when Gabe arrived, she was jealous of him. Gabe peed on PJ and learned to warm up to him. Teddy says even though the hottest guy in school is at the house, she's spending time with Gabe. Teddy looks at Charlie, asking how cute she is. Charlie suddenly pukes milk on Teddy, and Gabe laughs, saying that he likes Charlie already. Back at the house, Teddy tells Spencer that Charlie is having a nap, Gabe is playing a video game, and they are finally alone. They attempt to kiss, but were interrupted by Bob and PJ, who enter. Bob says he has a bruised coccyx, which is a funny word. PJ tells them he got pain medication. A car honk is heard outside, and Bob asks if it was him. Spencer then realizes that his ride already arrived, and that he needs to go now. Before he leaves, he and Teddy nearly kiss, but are interrupted by a car honk. Bob tells PJ that it was nice knowing him, and tells Spencer to have a good night, kissing him. Teddy tells Charlie everything that happened through the video diary. She explains how Bob got his first kiss and how she flew for the first time. She suddenly gets a text from Spencer saying that he wants to hang out with her, and Teddy rejoices. She tells Charlie never to bring home a boy, because if she does... Good Luck Charlie. End Credits PJ is seen giving a sponge bath of a hairy guy seen earlier. The guy thanks him, and he says if he's not there for his patients, what kind of fake doctor he is. He asks if the guy ever shaves, and he responds that he did last week. Songs *Hang in There Baby (Opening theme) Gallery Running Gags Good Luck, Charlie Charlie's Lines Mommy! Memorable Quotes Background Information *Teddy's video diary is about family. Production Information * International Premieres *June 5, 2010 (Disney Channel Poland) *August 14, 2010 (Disney Channel Asia) Continuity * Allusions * Cast *Bridgit Mendler as Teddy Duncan *Leigh-Allyn Baker as Amy Duncan *Bradley Steven Perry as Gabe Duncan *Mia Talerico as Charlie Duncan *Eric Allan Kramer as Bob Duncan *Jason Dolley as PJ Duncan Guest Stars *Patricia Belcher as Mrs. Dabney *Shane Harper as Spencer *Micah Williams as Emmett Heglin Category:Episodes Category:Article stubs